Christmas at the Agreste's
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: Gabriel has approved of Adrien hosting a Christmas party for his class, seeing it as an opportunity to see if any of his other friends are 'bad influences'. Though it hasn't been said, Adrien's freedom to go to school might just be on the line. Nothing but a fun Christmas one shot. Mostly Adrienette.
1. Chapter 1

Shandy: So, everyone is either doing secret Santa fics or normal Christmas fics...

Candy: So we decided to write this one with a White Elephant Exchange!

Shandy: This can be a two shot...

Candy: But only if you guys want it to be.

Shandy: So~ enjoy the story!

28635235802837508273572387057283750827350827508273508273057028375203750273508327508273

Now, Adrien didn't know the exact reason why his Father agreed to even celebrating Christmas, whereas last year he didn't, but he wasn't complaining. Especially since all of his classmates were invited. They were each required to bring a gift, and then they would do an Elephant gift exhange. There would be Eggnog, Cider, cookies, hot chocolate, and he couldn't wait!

He was helping Nathalie set up the Christmas Tree, and so he decided to ask.

"Did… uh, did you convince Father to allow me to do this?" He asked nervously. "I know that last year he refused, but…"

"Your father thought long and hard on his decision." Nathalie explained. "He told me that he wanted to make sure that those you hung out with were good for you, seeing as he hasn't met your whole class personally. But I might've pulled a few strings for the activity and snacks." Adrien smiled.

"Thank you Nathalie." He said happily.

"Your welcome, Adrien." Nathalie looked at the clock. "Your class will be arriving in about Thirty Minutes- I'll go and check how the beverages are going. Then you can go up to your room and take care of your present."

"Alright." Nathalie left, and Plagg poked his head out of Adrien's pocket.

"I'm getting Camembert, right?"

"Just you and that smelly cheese of yours in my bedroom for the whole party." Adrien confirmed, reaching up to put an Ornament on the tree.

"Yay!" Plagg cheered.

"But you have to wait until the first guest arrives."

"Aww…"

826592369576295672359723562397657923657236572367596325972657926597267956295

The first guest (or guests) to arrive were Kim, Alex, and Max. They made themselves comfy in the living room.

Adrien had already sent out a warning text that his father would be there and that he wanted to make sure that his son was around good company. With everyone knowing that Nino, Adrien's best friend and one of the more obedient and quiet students in class, had gotten a mark of disapproval for simply requesting a birthday party, they had an idea for how strict he would be.

So, reluctantly for some, they all agreed that it would be best for them to dress as formally as possible. Marinette made most of the girl's dresses per their request, and Adrien knew that she was doing the finishing touches on hers and Alya's as they waited for them to arrive. Alix had managed to tame her hair for the most part, and was wearing a sky blue dress, though it was easy to move around in and screamed her personality. Kim was wearing a black suit with a red tie, and Max wore a grey one with a green tie.

Then Nino came with a navy blue suit and yellow tie, along with Rose and Juleka. Rose was wearing a white and pink dress with flower designs, her hair having a small braid on the side, and Juleka a deep purple dress with lace on the sleeves, her hair done in a loose braid. Next were Chloe, who wore a sunshine yellow princess dress, her hair up in its usual high pony, and Sabrina who wore a light blue dress with darker blue edgings, her hair behind a blue headband.

Ivan wore a green tie with his black suit, matching Mylene's green dress with yellow swirling designs. Nathaniel also wore a blue suit, but his tie was red.

Finally, Alya and Marinette came.

Alya was dressed in a black dress that shined in the light, her hair let loose and curled. She had her phone in hand and was talking excitedly to Marinette, who rolled her eyes. For once, Marinette's hair was let down and in a waterfall braid, the hair just grazing her shoulders. The dress she wore was a bright red to match the christmas spirit.

Now that everyone was here, Adrien called the attention of everyone there.

"Thank you all for coming to my Christmas Party." He said politely with a smile. "Father will join us as soon as he's done, but until then I have a few announcements. First, the gifts for the White Elephant are to be placed on the table over there." He pointed to a table seperated from everything else. "Food and drinks are over by the dining room, and I hope you all enjoy our class Christmas party!" Whoots on the short announcement speech came through, and Adrien watched as everyone gravitated through to their normal friend groups.

Adrien had also promised his father that he would be a good host, and that meant conversing with everyone as much as possible and making sure that everyone enjoyed themselves as much as possible. So, he moved to go and talk to Rose, Juleka, and Max first.

Meanwhile, Marinette and Alya hung out near the present table.

"Do you think that he'll get it?" Marinette asked. "What if he gets it and hates it? What do I do?!"

"Calm down, girl." Alya rolled her eyes. "You haven't even let me see what you got as a random present. You know all that I got is some candy and a gift card."

"It's a surprise." Marinette smiled nervously. "But what if he gets it and despises it? I put my name in the note inside the wrapping…"

"You actually remembered to sign something?" Alya laughed, and Marinette did too, but nervously. "Don't worry, girl! Whoever gets your gift is gonna adore it- even if it's Adrien. Here." Alya snatched the gift from Marinette's hands and placed it on the table. "If they don't like it, you can blame me."

"But that wouldn't-"

"Come on, girl, we're gonna miss out on all of the Eggnog and cookies!" Alya grabbed Marinette's hand and dragged her over to the food and drinks, where they got themselves snickerdoodle cookies (and a chocolate chip for Tikki) and half a glass of Eggnog each before Adrien made his way over to them.

"How are you two enjoying the part so far?" Marinette made some strange noise, and Alya laughed.

"We're doing good, Adrien." Alya answered. "Everything's amazing. Can't believe you father allowed you to do this."

"Yeah, it's really great of him." Adrien smiled.

"Marinette here can't wait until the White Elephant activity." Alya said, throwing a wink at Marinette when Adrien turned to look at her. Marinette blushed.

"W-well, I just like hope everyone gift- I mean, whoever gift gets likes- No, I mean…" Marinette looked down in shame. "I hope whoever gets it likes it."

"I'm sure they will, Marinette." He paused. "Even chloe. Unless… did you sign it?"

"Yeah…" Adrien winced, and then patted Marinette's shoulder sympathetically.

"Well, it's only a one in fourteen chance that she gets it. I'm sure that it won't be Chloe." Adrien consoled, and Marinette smiled up at him shyly.

"Thank you, Adrien."

"You know, I'm surprised that Chloe hasn't caused a scene yet." Alya pointed out.

"My father's probably the only person she's truly afraid of." Adrien admitted. "She knows that he thinks that girls that act like she usually does around me are bad influences. She probably thinks that our friendship is on the line."

"That makes sense." Marinette began to loosen up, and Adrien was grateful for it.

"i wonder how long until she makes a scene..." They all laughed. They continued to converse for a few more minutes until someone cleared their throat.

"Ehem." They turned to see Gabriel Agreste in his normal outfit, staring at them all with an unreadable expression. Marinette swallowed.

"Oh, hello father." Adrien greeted.

"Hello, Adrien." His father returned the greeting. "Who are your friends here?"

"Alya Cesaire, creator of the Ladyblog. Nice to meet your acquaintance Mr. Agreste." Alya introduced, holding out her hand. Gabriel shook it.

"M-Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Marinette introduced, shaking his hand as well. "You're designs are an inspiration, sir. I absolutely adore the new line you sent out"

"Why, thank you." Gabriel studied her for a moment. "You were the one that won the Derby hat competition, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm intrigued." Gabriel admitted. "The way you handled Ms. Borgeous and your hat design were impressive."

"Thank you, Mr. Agreste." Marinette blushed a bit, shy. She was being complimented by her idol!

"Tell me, Ms. Dupain-Cheng, did you design your dress?"

"And made it." Marinette added on, looking down at the red dress before smiling back up at Gabriel. "I've been wanting to make it for a while now."

"I must say, you do have quite the eye for detail." Gabriel gestured to the designs at the bottom of her dress. "Do you have other works?"

"Well, I don't have my sketch book with me, but-"

"She made my dress Mr. Agreste." Alya spoke up proudly. "And she also did Rose, Juleka, Alix, and Mylene's dresses."

"In only one week?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"Well, sir, a lot of people in my class really wanted to make a good impression tonight. We love having Adrien in our class." Marinette admitted, smiling at Adrien, who nodded and smiled back. "I offered to help anyone in need with their dresses that they had chosen to wear." She looked back up at Gabriel. "I only made mine and Alya's dresses by hand, and altered the others because there wouldn't be enough time to do it by scratch."

"I see." Gabriel nodded. "Well, Ms. Dupain-Cheng, It has been a pleasure conversing with you. If you continue to pursue fashion design, I'm sure that you'll go far." He handed her a card. "If you'd like, I wouldn't mind having an intern over the summer. Just call Nathalie and tell her who you are if you accept." Gabriel turned away as Marinette and Alya's jaws dropped. Adrien gave them a thumbs up. "Adrien, why don't you introduce me to you other classmates?"

"Of course, father." Adrien replied instantly. "I'll talk to you guys later Marinette, Alya."

"Bye!" Alya said for both of them as they left.

"Oh my gosh." Marinette breathed. "Gabriel Agreste wants me to intern at his company over the summer…"

"Girl, you are so lucky!" Alya exclaimed. "He was so impressed!"

"Am I dreaming?" Marinette half asked, pinching herself. "Oh my gosh- I'm not dreaming, this is really happening!" She squealed and quickly put the card in the hidden pocket on her dress. She felt Tikki offer a supportive pat from her black sweater.

Meanwhile, Gabriel pulled his son to the side.

"Father?" Adrien asked, raising an eyebrow. Gabriel simply stared down at him. "Is something-"

"Tell me, Adrien, how do you feel about Ms. Dupain-Cheng?"

"She's a really good friend." He admitted honestly. "She's brave, kind, sweet, and caring. Though she can be stubborn, she uses it to go through what she's decided to do no matter what. She's amazing."

"I see." Gabriel nodded. "And how would you feel if you were the one that modeled all of her male designs? Maybe even alongside Ms. Dupain-Cheng?" Adrien's brows furrowed in confusion, but he answered clearly.

"That would be amazing." He replied. "I'd love to wear her designs, and I'm sure she'd be good at it if she tried." Gabriel's lips twitched in a smile, and he patted Adrien's shoulder.

"Very well then." He leaned down, and then whispered into Adrien's ear. "She's a keeper. Invite her over for dinner sometime." Adrien blushed instantly.

"Father!" He hissed. Gabriel only chuckled.

"Come, let's go to your other classmates." Gabriel walked away, and Adrien followed, trying to calm his blush at what his father had hinted at.

Well, if he had talked about business of for his son's personal life was up for debate.

It didn't take long until Gabriel had met everyone. Adrien got up again and called for attention, which was instantly given.

"If we could have everyone go and grab a gift, any gift, from the gift table, we'll begin the White Elephants gifts now." He announced. A crowd of people instantly went to the table. Alya patted Marinette's arm.

"I'll go and get you a present- you go and save us some seats."

"Alright." Marinette nodded and moved to go and sit in one of the chairs that had been set up by Nathalie and the Gorilla, saving a seat for Alya. Adrien sat a small ways away from her, and all of the other seats eventually filled up. Gabriel excused himself and went back up to his office for the rest of the night, having met all of Adrien's classmates. Adrien would find out later what his father thought about them. Nathalie stood in the center and held a piece of paper in front of her.

"Everyone knows how to do this, right?" Nathalie asked.

"Yup!"

"Alright- just to be sure, whenever I say right, you pass your gifts to the right. Same with left, only to the left. If I say across, you trade with someone who isn't right next to you." Then Nathalie cleared her throat.

 _"Christmas was almost here and Mother RIGHT was in the kitchen finishing the Christmas baking as Sue RIGHT was ACROSS the room decorating cookies._

 _Father RIGHT and Billy RIGHT returned from their last minute Christmas errands ACROSStown at the mall._

 _"There's not much LEFT to be done," said Father RIGHT as he walked ACROSS the kitchen to eat one of Sue's cookies._

 _"Did you leave the basket of food at the church ACROSS town with A CROSS on top?" asked Mother RIGHT._

 _"I LEFT it RIGHT where you told me to," said Father RIGHT._

 _Bill RIGHT walked ACROSS the room to get a cookie too, "I'm glad my shopping is done," he said, "I don't have any money LEFT."_

 _"And pretty soon there won't be any cookies LEFT!" Sue said laughing._

 _The hall telephone rang and Sue RIGHT LEFT to answer it._

 _She rushed back and told the family, "Aunt Tillie RIGHT LEFT a package for us RIGHT on Grandma RIGHT's porch! I'll go over there RIGHT now and get it!" she said and LEFT in a rush to go ACROSS the street to Grandma RIGHT's house._

 _Father RIGHT LEFT the kitchen and brought in the Christmas tree and set it up ACROSS from the fireplace._

 _By the time Sue RIGHT had returned, Mother RIGHT, Father RIGHT and Billy RIGHT were trimming the tree._

 _The entire RIGHT family sang Christmas carols while they decorated. Then they hung ACROSS on the top branch._

 _They LEFT all the presents under the tree and went ACROSS the room to admire the twinkling lights._

 _As they drifted off to sleep that night, the RIGHT family hoped that they had selected all the RIGHT presents for their family._

 _Now I hope you have the RIGHT present for yourself, because that's all that is LEFT of our story!_

 _Except to wish you a Merry Christmas… isn't that RIGHT?"_

Nathalie waited for everyone to get settled back down before she continued. "You may open your presents now."

Marinette and Alya looked at each other excitedly as they looked down at their presents. Marinette's was black with a green ribbon over it, and Alya's was red with white snowflakes.

Marinette was careful with opening the gift because it looked as though it was gifted with much care. She opened it to reveal a card and a charm bracelet and a matching necklace. The necklace was silver with a small Ladybug charm hanging off of it, and the necklace had a ladybug, a cat, a pawprint, and a red circle with five black spots on it. She opened the note and read the words on it.

 _I hope you enjoyed your gift, and have a Miraculous Christmas!_

That was it.

Marinette knew that you didn't have to sign the gifts, or leave notes at all, but she had anyway to prove Alya that she could sign something that could be given to Adrien. So, although she didn't know who brought this gift in particular, whoever got hers would know it was from her. Looking up, she searched around for the gift she had handed out…

Only to see it in Adrien Agreste's hands.

Marinette squealed, and Alya was torn from her gift of a fifty dollar gift card (probably from Chloe) to see what had made her friend make that noise.

In Adrien's hands was a set of gloves with a matching scarf and beanie. She had used Chat Noir as her inspiration, making them black and even adding tiny golden bells to the end of the scarf. The gloves were made to look like his, and a big green pawprint was on the scarf to match with the smaller one that was on the side of the beanie. Adrien stared at them in complete awe and adoration, and then moved onto the letter. He read it, and then looked straight at her.

She squeaked again.

Alya looked between the two and then smirked.

"Girl, you got _lucky._ " Alya nudged Marinette as Adrien stared heading over. "Hey, you want help with your jewelry?"

"Hu? Oh, y-yeah." Marinette blushed and turned to Alya, handing the other the necklace as Marinette put the bracelet on her right hand.

"Do you like it?" Marinette then turned her attention back to the inevitable- talking to Adrien.

"Oh! My gift?" Marinette touched the charm on her necklace, blushing. "I love it."

"That's good." Adrien sighed a bit in what sounded like relief. "Anyway… did you make this?"

"Y-Yeah." Marinette fiddled with her hair. "I was already making them when you invited me to the party, and they're Chat themed because there's not enough Chat Noir merchandise out there, and-"

"Thank you." Adrien blushed. "I love it."

"Y-Y-Your welcome." Marinette managed to get out. Adrien draped the scarf over his neck, but was surprised when Marinette grabbed the beanie and placed it on his head. The green pawprint was on the left side of his head, and after making sure that it fit she moved on to the scarf, lining it up so that one set of bells were right over the other.

"Th-There." Marinette smiled up at him. "Perfect."

"I think you mean _purr_ fect." Marinette giggled and rolled her eyes, looking over him with a critical eye.

"It feels ok, r-right?"

"Amazing." Adrien replied, smiling at Marinette. "And I'm glad I got those for the exchange- you look cute in them."

"Th-Thank you." Adrien nodded and walked away to go and talk to Nino.

"Girl."

"Please tell me I'm dreaming."

"No, you're not. You just got Adrien's gift, and he got yours. Do you know how lucky you have to be for that to work out?!"

"I think…" Marinette placed her hand over the necklace. "That this is, by far, the best christmas ever."

And Adrien agreed. Later that night, after the party, his father had admitted that his classmates were (mostly) good influences. And, in his very words: Especially Ms. Dupain-Cheng.

He had never smiled so much at home in all his life.

"Kid. You're starting to scare me." Plagg admitted, staring at his charge. He was lying down next to his beloved Camembert, wanting to savor every last piece.

"Marinette is so thoughtful. And father approved of my class." Adrien replied, laying down on his bed.

Unknownst to him, Marinette was laying down in the same position on her bed as well.

"Can you believe it?" Marinette asked. "I got Adrien's White Elephant gift! And he got mine!"

"I believe it, Marinette."

"And his father approved of my designs!" Marinette squealed.

Then, together, our two teenage superheroes let out a happy sigh.

"I just can't believe it's over already."


	2. Chapter 2

Shandy: So, this is a small epilogue for those of you who wanted it, but we're ending it here.

Candy: We hope you enjoy!

8136583025783702735872057827357082375283758732507238057308572375

A few days later, on Christmas Eve, Ladybug and Chat Noir had decided to meet up to exchange Christmas gifts.

"Here you go milady!" Chat said happily, holding out a gift to her. "I hope you have a Merry Christmas!"

"You too Chaton." Ladybug giggled, holding out her gift to him. They took the gifts and opened them together. Ladybug blinked as she observed the ring in her hands. It was silver with a sleeping black cat on it. Funny was how it matched.

That is, matched the gift that she had received previously.

As Marinette.

From Adrien.

She glanced over at Chat as he observed the sweater that matched the beanie, gloves, and scarf that she had given Adrien, eyes wide.

Chat didn't know Adrien, right? It must've been pure coincidence that they had gotten the same necklace for her, right?

Meanwhile, Chat Noir was literally jumping for joy. The green sweater had a cat pun 'Meowry Cat-mas!', and underneath that a black cat with a christmas wreath around its neck and a santa hat on it's head., but what caught his eye was the christmas wreath, in which Marinette's name was stitched into the decorations.

He just had to be sure of one thing.

"My lady, did you make this?" He asked curiously.

"Yes." She nodded. "I even have my signature on there- but I made sure you wouldn't be able to find it." She stuck her tongue out at him, and he laughed.

"Well, this'll be fun." He told himself. She blinked unknowingly, looking up at him.

"Chat?"

"Oh, don't worry miladybug, there won't be anything for you to worry about."

80236580360508175783205783205830528375082703857802375237502375872357

The next day of school after christmas break, Marinette wore the ring, charm bracelet, and necklace to school. Alya kept on asking where the ring came from, but Marinette was winning so far with the 'I found it lying around' excuse.

That was, until Adrien entered the room with his beanie, scarf, gloves, and sweater.

The sweater that she had given Chat Noir.

He winked at her when he noticed her staring and she squeaked, exploding into an embarrassed mess. He sat down in front of her, turning around, and smiled at her in a way that was too smug for his own good.

"Thanks again for the gifts, Marinette." He said honestly. "I hope you had a Meowy Cat-mas!" Marinette blinked a bit before groaning, slamming her head on her desk in embarrassment. Then she looked up at his too-happy-for-his-own-good, smug, lovely, handsome face…

"That I did." She smiled and booped his nose, making him go cross-eyed. "You could even say that it was Miraculous."


End file.
